Goku vs. Vegeta
を えた い い! ベジータ |Rōmaji title = Genkai o Koeta Atsui Tatakai! Gokū Tai Bejīta |Literal title = A Hot, Unbounded Battle! Goku vs Vegeta |TitleImage = |-|English= |-|Japanese= |Series = DBZ |Number = 30 |Edited = Goku vs. Vegeta... A Saiyan Duel! |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = December 13, 1989 |English Airdate = August 3, 2005 |Manga = The Last of Nappa *Mano a Maniac!! *The Decisive Battle at Last! *Too Much Power? |Previous = Lesson Number One |Next = Saiyan Sized Secret }} を えた い い! ベジータ|Genkai o Koeta Atsui Tatakai! Gokū Tai Bejīta|lit. "A Hot, Unbounded Battle! Goku vs Vegeta"}} is the 24th episode of the Vegeta Saga and in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 13, 1989. Its original American airdate was August 3, 2005. Summary Goku orders Krillin and Gohan to return to Kame House while setting his sights on Vegeta. Goku requests that they fight elsewhere so as not to damage his deceased friends' bodies, and Vegeta accepts. As they fly off, Goku watches Vegeta out of his peripheral vision and wonders how powerful Vegeta really is. Gohan and Krillin look on, wondering if Goku can defeat Vegeta, but nevertheless start their own journey back to Kame House. Gohan agrees, though he seems somewhat reluctant to do so. Krillin puts his hands on his shoulders and reassures the boy, and they fly off with Krillin telling Gohan that his mother will be pretty happy to see him after all that time. Goku leads Vegeta to the Gizard Wasteland. Vegeta taunts Goku over his low Saiyan power level at birth and it being the reason he was sent away from Planet Vegeta in the first place, but Goku counters that he is grateful for being sent to Earth, and challenges Vegeta by telling him that even a low level Saiyan can surpass an Elite Saiyan with enough training. Vegeta merely smirks and prepares to fight him. The two Saiyans begin to fight and appear to be evenly matched until Vegeta manages to land a few good blows on Goku. Goku realizes that he is facing an opponent who may very well be stronger than him, but is excited rather than worried. He briefly powers up to Kaio-ken x2 and manages to topple Vegeta, who quickly retaliates and boasts about having encountered a similar ability before. At Kame House, Master Roshi, Bulma and the others attempt to watch the battle on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball, to little success. Baba blames it on Bulma angrily smacking the ball around earlier, but Roshi counters that it may be due to the energy from Goku and Vegeta's battle disrupting the Earth's energy. Bulma uses Raditz's scouter and indeed senses two huge power levels coming from the west. Chi-Chi is dismayed, believing that this means that Krillin and Gohan are both dead. Vegeta powers himself up as dark storm clouds gather overhead and rocks begin floating up into the air. Pillars of rocks collapse and Vegeta is surrounded by a bubble of pure, glowing energy. The ground shakes and the air is crackling with all of the energy floating around. Goku is shocked by such amazing power and even seems to begin feeling worried. Somewhere else, blonde Launch is sitting on a bar-stool, a drink in hand, while she is listening to the news of the battle over the television. The bartender turns off the news, disappointed that he may never know what happens. He then notice Launch, who seems to be very drunk, and yells at her not to fall asleep there. Hearing something outside, Launch leaves the bar and sees hordes of crows fleeing from the rampage caused by Goku and Vegeta's battle. Vegeta powers himself up and completely dominates Goku. Vegeta lands a good blow to Goku's jaw and sends him flying. Goku stops himself in mid-air, only to be sneak-attacked from behind by Vegeta's charged Ki Blast. Goku manages to dodge the blow, though it destroys his shirt. Vegeta mocks Goku, asking if that was all he could do. As a last resort, Goku decides to push his body beyond its limits by using the Kaio-ken x3 despite King Kai having told him to never go past x2. The power amazes even Vegeta, and he is even more startled when Goku suddenly launches himself towards him with his fist balled and raised. Major Events *Goku begins his fight with Vegeta. *Goku uses the Kaio-ken X3 technique. Battles *Goku vs. Vegeta Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Paprika Wasteland **Gizard Wasteland **Kame House *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Tail *Battle Armor *Crystal Ball *Scouter Techniques *Double Axe Handle - Used by Vegeta *Kaio-ken - Used by Goku *Super God Fist - Used by Goku *Shine Shot - Used by Vegeta Differences from the manga *Bulma and others attempt to use Fortune Teller Baba's Crystal Ball to see the battle between Goku and Vegeta. However, because of the power they are giving off they are unable to get an image, Bulma instead uses the scouter to keep track of the battle. In the manga she only uses the scouter as Fortune Teller Baba was never even at Kame House. *Launch at a Bar reacting to the Earth's shaking as Vegeta powers up is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In this episode, Master Roshi calls Vegeta by his name before he even knows his name. *In both the Ocean dub and Funimation dub of this episode, Vegeta offers Goku to join with him, telling him that they would rule the universe and become untouchable, yet Vegeta is perfectly aware of Frieza's existence and superiority in battle. A possible explanation is that Vegeta was planning to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to make himself and Goku immortal in order to challenge Frieza. Of note, this is a change on part of the English dub, since in the Japanese versions and the later English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, Vegeta and Goku argue over Goku's power level and status as a low-class Saiyan soldier. *Exactly 200 episodes later, Goku and Vegeta have their second fight. *The stances Goku and Vegeta do when they are about to fight are reused by Gohan and Super Buu in the episode "Majin Buu Transforms" and by Goku and Vegeta in "A Miraculous Conclusion! Farewell Goku! Until We Meet Again!". **It is used again in the Dragon Ball Super manga chapter Tournament Preparation but this time by Goku and Vegeta once more. *This is the last appearance of Launch until the Majin Buu Saga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 30 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 30 (BDZ) pt-br:Uma luta além dos limites! Goku contra Vegeta fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 030 it:Triplo Kai-O-Ken Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z